Through His Eyes
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: Time we take a look through Taro Yamadas eyes as the events over 10 weeks slowly change who he is and all he thought was good with the world is not what it appears.


**A/N: Hey guys, if this is your first time reading my work, welcome;**  
 **If you've read my other stuff, know that I've not abandoned anything**  
 **(because never give up?... or something)**  
 **Over time work and study and life has really... changed...**  
 **I've changed so much since I last wrote on here I just hope you guys**  
 **enjoy what I've written.**

 **I'm writing this story in particular through the eyes of Senpai (a.k.a Taro Yamada)**  
 **since I find his POV most interesting as he's such an under-developed character**  
 **that can sort of just rely on those around him to fill in the blanks.**  
 **Seeing Senpai sat between the two social groups but reading on his own sort of**  
 **gave me the idea he's somewhat of a loner and isn't so much dense as he**  
 **simply doesn't find himself attractive. - or rather, he has somewhat of an**  
 **inferiority complex. Anyways, I hope you like my take on this.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The Disappearance of Osana Najimi**

He recalls it being a Monday morning when he noticed something about the school day was off.  
Osana, his childhood best friend had given him an especially condescending scolding in front of the school gates that morning, and then at lunch surprised him with a home-made bento.  
Not one to complain, he ate it in relative silence. If he were more honest with himself he'd admit he was more distracted by a fellow strange student.  
Taro Yamada considered himself an outsider to all of his fellow classmates. He had no interest in gossiping alongside girls, or… 'bro-ing it up' with the guys; he found no interest in the occult, martial arts or any of the other clubs. It honestly left him feeling a little lonely some days. It was days like that he was glad for his long-time friend Osana. Though he feared if he ever mentioned how thankful he was to have Osana by his side, she might take it the wrong way and scold him.

He hesitated, chewing the food slowly. It tasted a little strange but Osana was known for more physical feats, not cooking; though he could tell she'd been practicing since she'd joined the cooking club at the start of the year.  
He took a few more bites before he felt his stomach turn. Biting his lower lip, he covered his mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom. Osana was left in the aftermath, wide-eyed and worried.  
Taro curled over the seat of a toilet, his legs shaking, his forehead sweaty; the last of the offending meal flushed down the toilet along with wads of toilet paper he'd used to wipe his mouth.  
Shakily he got to his feet, cleaned up as best he could and exited the bathrooms.  
Immediately he was confronted by a black ponytailed girl, bowed in front of him offering him a handkerchief. Gently, he thanked her and accepted it. To his surprise she just took off.  
Taro felt sure he recognised her somewhere, only; he couldn't place where.

Taro felt a familiar presence behind him having walked half-way home alongside Osana, before they split up and went their separate ways. Over time he came to think of the presence as his guardian angel. He never had a hard time getting home with that presence around. During elementary school he'd been bullied for a time. At some point it had gotten so bad he'd had to spend two weeks in hospital with a broken arm. Though his memories were vague of that time, he remembered meeting a girl there, and though he was young, Taro was sure he had fallen for her. At the time, Taro had even made a promise to the girl, though he could barely remember the exact words, he knew he'd promised to be with that girl.

Over the next two days Taro had heard rumours circulating about Osana, bad ones, too. Though it seemed Osana still had one friend. He hadn't caught her face, but he'd heard Osana thanking the girl for having found something Osana had lost. A keychain? By the time it was Thursday, Taro was surprised yet again to find no sign of Osana. Perhaps she's sick? He thought. But… she seemed fine before? Maybe there was a sudden change.. She hadn't walked home with him yesterday neither. She'd ran off shouting something about a sudden change of plans. Taro just sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Guess he'd have to check on her place after school.

The day passed otherwise uneventfully, no one having noted Osanas absence aside from the teacher, simply marking her as away.

It wasn't till Friday that the strange nagging feeling he'd felt welled up in his gut made a shattering re-appearance.  
Two police officers stood by the gates questioning the gym teacher, they seemed a little baffled and lost. He tried his best to listen in as he passed them.  
"She's not called her parents, we're worried Osana may be missing." In that brief sentence Taro felt his stomach turn for the second time that week, but he swallowed the feeling as the teachers eyes lingered on him.  
"I think it's best we have this conversation inside" The gym teacher said, guiding the two police men into the school building.  
Taro clutched at his shoe locker so hard his knuckles turned white. His head swam, ears rang and his eyes welled up.  
"I should have known something was up.." He shook his head as the bell for morning class rang out. He wondered silently how long he'd been stood at his locker for now.

As he arrived in class he noticed a rather grim look on the teachers features. She seemed bitter, well; more-so than usual.  
"Class I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding one of our students, Osana Najimi"  
'Here is comes..' He thought bracing himself for the dropping sensation in his stomach.  
"It seems Miss Najimi has been missing since Thursday, having not contacted her father nor having been home. If anyone has any information on where she might be they are urged to come forward, to discuss what they know in private." And then, perhaps most shockingly of all; the world continued to rotate as if Taro had not just confirmed his only friend was now missing. "Now who will scold me for being late?" He thought, his gaze drifting outwards through the window.


End file.
